


“Near”

by epifanias



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Mello | Mihael Keehl, Bullying, Cussing, M/M, Wammy's House (Death Note), Wammy's House Era (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifanias/pseuds/epifanias
Summary: The story behind Near’s alas.ORWhen Near first got to Wammy’s house, he didn’t have an alas. Until Mello, unknowingly, gives him an idea.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	“Near”

**Winchester, England, 1995**  
  


  
  


“Mello, come here, I want you to meet someone!”

The blonde boy looked confused, and all the other orphans were shocked. Someone new had arrived, without L warning them or saying anything before? And this kid, Mello though, just looked off. But maybe he was cool, maybe as cool as his roommate, although that was not a very strong possibility. The kid was short, very short, even for his age. He must be like, what, four? And still only reached Roger’s knees. He knew this because he was literally hugging his knees, as if afraid of something. Well, everyone was afraid too at first, so that wasn’t all surprising. His hair was white, too. Mello approached them wearily, still with a grumpy face, that was his nature.

“A new orphan? Why didn’t L say anything?” The kid widened his eyes at Mello’s words, as if he was a monster that would eat him, then awkwardly, started curling his hair with his fingers, looking away.

“Mello, this is our new orphan, N. I expect you to be nice and introduce him to everyone else. He’s different, very different” Roger eyed the kid as if punctuating his words. “N, this is Mello, our current top student”.

“What? N? What about his nickname?” Mello looked confused.

“We’re still deciding his nickname. It’s been very hard to choose one yet. Maybe he will come up with something once he meets the other kids” Roger looked to the kid, and back to him, as if remembering something. “Also, he still hasn’t spoken directly to any of us, not even L. Maybe you will be luckier getting a word out of him, but I should remind you to be nice”.

“Right. Cool, whatever, I’ll show him around later.” Mello eyes them carefully. “Do you know if he even speaks English?”

“English is his mother tongue. I suppose he might just be scared, for now.” Roger let go of the tight hold the kid had on him, and he looked panicked. “N, I’ll come back to get you later, don’t worry. For now, Mello will take good care of you” He took his hand and put it on Mello’s, and the kid instantly looked calmer.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you, and show you around to everyone. You don’t need to be scared” He smiled to the kid who widened his eyes, and they started walking back to the crowded field full of shocked orphans. “Now, let’s see, I have a few suggestions of nicknames, like snow flake, lamb, cloud, or maybe.... Oh, here, that’s my roommate! You can call him Matt”.

**===========**

  
  


“...Shit” Mello hissed as one of the kids he was playing with fell, accidentally throwing them both to the floor together. The muddy floor. It was a rainy day. Mello got up letting out a sharp bark.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He snarled, taking the excessive mud off his face with the back of his hand. The kid sat up, still on the muddy floor, too afraid to stand. He eyed Mello with a terrified look and raised his hands.

“Look, Mello...” The blonde raised his hand, but instead of hitting the kid, he rubbed the dirt on the other’s face slowly, who looked incredulous.

“You’re good” Mello smirked. _“An eye for an eye”._

All the kids remained in a circle around them, dead silent.

“It’s tea time” One of the kids laughed nervously, helping the now dirty boy to get up. At that, all the kids followed him to get inside the orphanage, with equally scared faces. The rain now intensified, making it impossible not to get soaked wet. Mello grinned devishlly by seeing the fear on their eyes, grabbing the abandoned ball they were using to play.

“I win” He kicked and scored a goal.

  
  


**==========**

All the kids now were inside the dining hall, a loud echo of voices coming from inside the walls. Mello walked nonchalantly, soaked wet and with dirt on his face, his bared, dirty feet making no noise as they hit the floor. He opened the door to his room with a kick, making a banging noise. Matt was apparently with the other kids, as the room was empty. He decided to take a quick shower and head to the dining room. He never stayed too long with the others for a meal, and today in specific, he was in the mood to just grab a chocolate bar and head straight to his room. He put on a new pair of his usual black sweat shirt and pants and walked out. The dining room was full of kids talking loudly and laughing, which was just too annoying. He grabbed his desired dessert and made his way out again.

Suddenly, when he was passing by the common room, a sharp pain could be felt as his bare foot collided with something. Mello hissed loudly as he almost tripped over the object. He straightened himself quickly, examining the object.

  
A magic cube.

_N._

Once again his trail of thoughts went straight to the one person he didn’t want to think about, the person he was avoiding. His anger was winning out though. N didn’t just let his toys fall out. He also knew Mello didn’t like having tea with others. He let it fall purposefully. Why though, he had no clue. At first, the new kid wasn’t a bother. He would just look very scared all the time and keep his general weirdness. But then, exam week came. And the kid managed to get a higher score than him. Well; that was normal to a point, it was only once, right? No. Test after test, the kid managed to surpass him. And the worst is that, he didn’t look happy, or sad, or any other emotion about it. More and more, the kid started looking like an emotionless robot. And he still didn’t talk, which is why they hadn’t picked up a nickname for him yet. The kid grew to be a real bother since then. Mello could even say he hated him already, and this was a known fact, which is why he tried to keep a distance from him.

He threw open the door to the common room, which was supposed to be empty, given the other kids were having tea, but instead he was met with a big surprise. The laughter of boys could be heard, being only loud enough to hear over the fireplace burning. In front of it, sat N, who was facing a big stash of piled dices.

“Hey, freak” one of the three boys crouched down beside him. “Why don’t you say something? You know, coming here, not saying anything, and thinking you’re suddenly the best student” The boy laughed bitterly. “Seems pretty arrogant to me. And I don’t like arrogance” Suddenly, he was flicking N’s face as the other boys laughed, and the kid just stood there, frozen, looking terrified as a lost dog. The boys had to be twice his height and weight. He couldn’t defend himself.

“Hey, take this” One of the boys grabbed N’s robot out of the clutching hold he had on it, throwing it to the other. “What does it even do?” They wouldn’t stop laughing and it was making Mello nervous. What would they take out of this? It didn’t seem right to see someone messing with N. Damn, he hated the kid already and only a few months passed, but he was also defenseless. It didn’t seem right to mess with someone who was half your size.

“Wait, I know a better place to put this” One of the kids grabbed a dice and snickered. “Grab his legs” One of the kids moved to grab the kid’s legs, and the other his arms, and the boy started moving like a fish without water. He was probably terrified. “Open his mouth. Maybe after this he will start talking. This mute freak”. One of the boys held N’s mouth open, who widened his eyes, while the room was filled with laughter.

“ _Stop!_ ” A loud yell was heard throughout the room, which caused the kids to drop N accidentally. The kid looked at him with widened eyes, startled on the floor.

“Oh, Mello, it’s just you” The kid held the dice while grinning. “We were just showing the lamb here a lesson. Maybe you could help us”.

“Leave him be.” Mello barked while gritting his teeth, making the boys confused.

“I thought you hated this kid? What are you talking about?” The boy to the right snickered. “Well, we’ll go through this anyways. If you don’t want to see it, just leave, the door is right there”.

The kids started grabbing N again, and the boy with the dice was about to put the piece in the other’s mouth, when he felt a punch to the side of his face, falling to the floor with a loud bang.

“What the fuck! What are you doing, mate? Are you insane? There’s three of us, and only one of you” The kid, named Harry, touched his face in pain. “You are outnumbered” He glared.

Mello stared at him with no emotion in his eyes for a few seconds. The room was dead silent. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard as he approached Harry, who was still on the floor. He grabbed his hair with a firm hold as the boy screamed, and unceremoniously walked to the door, dragging him. As he got there, he turned to the other boys.

“Anyone else has any smart remarks?” The two boys looked at each other panicked, running to the door. N was still on the floor, but now with his face completely devoid of emotion.

“Let’s get out of here, he’s insane!” Harry cried, opening the door, but Mello held it closed again.

“Don’t ever come _near_ him again. Or I’ll kill you.” He punctuated each word, carefully, giving his best death glare. The boys nodded, and ran out of there as soon as the door was opened again.

The room was silent, only the noise of the fireplace burning could be heard, until Mello thought he heard something. “What was that?” He turned, seeing the kid had now moved to sit with one of his legs bent, finishing putting the dices in place. “Did you... say something?” He looked incredulous.

**_“Near”._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while reading a comment on YouTube about Near and Mello alas. It’s supposed to be an irony, Mello is not Mellow and Near is emotionally distant. But what if it wasn’t? xD 
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be nice xD :P


End file.
